A Blazing Friendship
by sonicthedashhog14
Summary: Years ago, Sonic and Blaze were best friends. They were care-free, and play was the new work. But someone made a terrible mistake, causing the families to separate, and also causing a chain of hurt to ripple between the two friends. Now seeing each other in secret, do they have the strength to fix the past and change their families out look on each other? Forever?
1. Covering Up

Blaze stared out at the water in front of her. There was a medium sized stone mansion in front of her as well, behind the lake. She sighed and let another small flame appear in her palm. She twisted her arm and chucked it toward the lake. Of course, it didn't make it. The wind extinguished it, and wisps of white smoke floated into the air. She let out another sigh. This was just like her life. Just when it looked like it was going somewhere, the wind put it out. Se knew who lived in that mansion. A hedgehog. A soft wind blew around her, then whistled into the undergrowth.

The sun set slowly, splashing orange, red, and gold in the sky. The light flickered in her eyes, making the fire that already burned in them turn into a spectrum of color. She got up off of the tree branch she was sitting on and walked back to her own, stone mansion. If only things weren't so complicated.

Sonic watched her leave. He wished that she didn't have to. He was banished from ever seeing her. But they met secretly anyway. They were good friends years ago, why did that all have to change now? Because the famlies hated each other. Because of someones cruel actions years ago. Because he wasn't "good" enough according to Blaze's family. He laid a hand on his head.

The sun was soon all the way behind the hill. Darkness spread over the sky until the sky was a deep velvety blue. Stars were scattered across the sky like broken glass. Sonic frowned and ran a hand through his quills. If only things weren't so complicated.

Light streamed through the window and onto Blaze's face. She squinted.

"Errrrrrrr..." she growled. Grabbing a velvety pillow, she pulled it over her face. Then she remembered.

"Sonic!" Her hand maid rushed in.

"What was that, dear?" The green cat asked.

"Nothing." Blaze said quickly. Her hand maid looked suspicious. Blaze jumped out of bed and rushed to the wardrobe and pulled out a pale orange dress. It went down to her knees.

"I'll wear this today." She declared. Her hand maid narrowed her eyes.

"I thought that you hated dresses," she said slowly.

"I changed my mind," Blaze looked down. In that short amount of time, she had thrown off her night gown, put on her undergarments, and and changed into her orange dress. She grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and darted out the door. On the way to the pond, she pulled her hair into a messy braid that matched her dress.

She quickly jumped over the broken tree that fell in front of the pond. She burned through the undergrowth and came to two paths. She chose the right one and leaped over the small bog and saw her hedgehog.

Sonic smoothed out his white shirt and looked to see Blaze coming toward him, balancing on the overflowed dam. She tackled him in a hug. He stroked her hair that had came out of the braid he had seen her coming with. It was now flowing free in the wind, long and graceful.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"And I you," Sonic replied. They hadn't seen each other all week, but it felt like eons.

"My hand maid suspected something," Blaze told him, worriedly. Sonic shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but another voice replaced his,

"Hey! You!"


	2. Deserate Measures

Sonic spun around, his fists clenched. Blaze dropped into fighting position, her hands spread to reveal fireballs dancing in her hands. A teal hedgehog stared at them with wide eyes. Her quills fell to halfway down her back and her dress was dark blue.

"Aqua?" Sonic looked confused.

"Yes it's me," The hedgehog snapped, "So you HAVE been seeing that cat in secret! Wait 'till I tell my mom!" She began to bound away, racing toward the mansion.

"NO AQUA!" Sonic yelled.

"I've got it." Blaze assured him. She held up a hand and a cage of fire came around the hedgehog. She squealed, jumping back. Blaze closed her fist, and the cage teleported to her.

"I so could of gotten her." Sonic grumbled. Blaze ignored him and asked,

"Who are you?" The hedgehog crossed her arms stubbornly and looked at Sonic. Blaze suddenly did not like this hedgehog. At all.

"I can't believe that you have been going against my mom's rules! You are so dumb. You're going to be in big trouble when my mom hears about-" Sonic interrupted her.

"I don't want to hear it. What I want to hear is why you've been following me." The hedgehog rolled her eyes.

"It really is obvious. You've been sneaking out for a while, so I decided to follow you this time." She smiled triumphantly, "This will make quite the story." Sonic came back with a pleading remark, but the hedgehog girl wouldn't have it. Blaze looked back and forth between the two hedgehogs as the argument continued. Soon, she was ready to blow. She was a "find a solution" kind of girl, so this argument was lighting her fuse.

"ENOUGH!" She roared. Flames came off of her body and billowed up into the air for a second to punctuate her remark. The hedgehogs stared at her. Sonic looked worried.

"What's-"

"Who is she and what is her name?" She hissed. Next time, Sonic should have remembered that she had a flaming temper. Sonic sighed,

"Sorr-"

"I asked you a question." Blaze interrupted again. Sonic sighed.

"Thats Aqua, my 2nd cousin. She's been trying to prove that I've been visiting you for a while now." He looked desperate. Blaze had a thoughtful look on her face.

"I have an idea."

Sonic had felt a thick feeling of dread creep into him the moment he saw his brat of a cousin. So when he heard that Blaze had an idea, he sighed in relief.

"What is it?" He asked.

"NO! I WILL NOT LET THAT DUMB CAT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME!" Aqua screeched. Blaze shot her a silencing look, and Aqua fell quiet.

"I will use fire to burn this memory out of her mind." Aqua looked horrified, but Sonic narrowed his eyes.

"This won't hurt her, will it?" He asked. He didn't want to hurt her in anyway, no matter how much of a brat she was.

"No." Blaze answered. She trained her gaze on Aqua and shut her eyes. Sonic gulped. If something went wrong, it would hurt Blaze and Aqua. He didn't want that to happen.

A flicker of fire appeared between their heads, lasting as long as a lighting strike. Aqua, whom previously had been struggling, fell limp against the bars of the cage. Blaze gasped and fell to her knees. Sonic yelped and ran to Blazes aid. She struggled to her feet.

"Are you ok?" Sonic asked. Blaze put a hand to her head.

"Yes, just drained." She opened her fist, causing the fiery cage around Aqua to evaporate into smoke. Blaze gestured to the unconscious hedgehog. "Take her back to the house. Make up some sort of story to explain why she's unconscious. I should head back as well. Sonic walked over to his cousin and picked her up.

"Thank you." Sonic was very gracious. "Good bye." He turned back around, but Blaze was gone.


	3. The End?

That night, Blaze slept restlessly. Dreams of her secret being revealed swam through her head, vividly and endlessly. The worst part was, that every time the secret was out, it was her fault.

She woke with a start. This could not go on. She then knew what she had to do, though it would hurt more than anything.

Sonic had looking forward for today. It was the only day every month that Blaze and him got to leave their yards and go to the meadow for a picnic. So how did he end up in his room, hurt and fury pulsing through his veins? It started like this.

_He had come to see Blaze, standing in her normal spot at the dam. She wore a sorrowful expression on her face, and he noticed that she wasn't carrying a picnic basket. He came up to her. _

"_What's wrong?"_

Sonic punched the wall. Being a hedgehog of super strength, cracks rippled around his fist. He then walked out of his room and out the door. Many people through him questioning glances, but he ignored them. A long run could serve him good. As he sped out of the yard, he couldn't help but think of what happened, what Blaze had said.

_Blaze looked up. He saw tears glistening in her eyes. _

"_I'm sorry." She told him. _

"_For what?" He was confused. _

"_This has to stop." Sonic scratched his head, _

"_What does?" _

"_This whole 'meeting in secret' thing. I can't stand knowing that you are in danger meeting me."_

Sonic began to speed up, making his way down the dusty road faster and faster until dust came up behind him seconds after he passed. Tears whipped off of his face and into the dust behind him. He tried keep the subject off of his mind, but it returned.

"_Blaze," Sonic put a hand on her shoulder, "What do you mean?" _

"_Stop playing innocent!" Blaze yowled, batting his hand away, "You know what I mean!" Sonic heard bubbling coming from the lake. Where Blaze's closed fist was, heat was making the water bubble and froth. _

"_Blaze…" He warned, but Blaze paid no heed. _

"_This has got to stop!" The bubbling became more intense. _

"_Blaze…!" Sonic warned again. Soon the frothing came until plants floated up to the surface, dead from the heat. _

"_BLAZE!" He shouted. Blaze suddenly released her hand. _

"_WE HAVE TO STOP SEEING EACH OTHER!" She screamed. A burst of hot water was thrown into his face, causing him to stumble backwards. _

Sonic then tripped on a small dust mound, causing him to fall and skin his hands and knees. He howled into the wind.

"_FINE!" Sonic yelled. _

Sonic sobbed into his arms.

_Blaze turned on her heel and ran, tears of white hot magma running down her face, each one bearing a small golden flame. _


	4. Blaze's Reflection

Blaze sat on the edge of a flat sandstone that from underneath ran a babbling brook. It slid down green rocks into the stream. She watched each of her tears roll down her muzzle and sizzle as they hit the water. She rubbed a hand over her eyes. Was her decision the right one?

"Yes," She said aloud, "this had to be done." There was a rustle in the trees behind her. She instinctively flicked an ear toward the sound, but paid no heed. Until the rustling got louder. She turned around. Out of the trees burst her handmaid.

She gasped when she saw the state that her mistress was in.

"What have you been doing? I- _we've _been looking for you everywhere! You need a new dress, a new hairstyle and-" Blaze got up and brushed off her light purple dress.

"I'm fine, trust me. I just need...a shower….something to eat…" She trailed off and walked down to the stream to splash water onto her face, soaking her dress and causing her hand maid to give the most horrified expression, that if the conditions weren't what they were, she would've laughed.

Straightening up, she walked back toward her mansion, leaving her handmaid to hurry up behind her.

They made it to the mansion quickly, Blaze finally realized how hungry she dinner, her family members tried to start a conversation with her, but she would only leave a one word answer hanging in the air. after she ate, she was excused and ran to her room in the east wing.

Dusk turned the sky as deep a purple as she was. Thinking back on her last encounter with Sonic, she wondered if she was too harsh, if she went about the departure the wrong way.

"No," she told herself, "he wasn't listening to me. I had to get him to listen." But doubt still writhed in her like a worm, causing her spirits to sink.

_If only my family wasn't… wasn't what it is. Me and Sonic could see each other without the fear of being found out. We could live in peace… _She thought, then an idea sprang into her mind. Maybe she could change that. Maybe she could change everything.


	5. Epiphany

Blaze woke to a faint buzzing in her ears. She opened her eyes. It was time. getting up and stretching, she changed into the dress that she had stolen from the maids quarters hours earlier. Changing into it, she pulled on her black cloak. The clasp was silver with a ruby dotting the middle, but it would have to do. She pushed extra hair from her face and turned to the door.

Luckily, the halls were empty. She snuck out the small back exit and ran out towards the woods. Ducking under a fallen tree, she rolled onto the trail. Looking back and forth to make sure no one was watching, she ran down the path that led to the swamp. The swamp that separated the two mansions. Two her surprise, two guards were posted at the courtyard. She ducked under a patch of briars to keep from being seen. The guards didn't notice her. Sighing in relief, she ran behind a small shed and jumped over the marsh behind it. Walking up to the guards, she cleared her throat.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" One of the guards turned toward her. Blaze gulped.

"I-I'm a maid. I have come to be let in." The guard laughed.

"You really think that we're going to let you in just like," he snapped his fingers, "That? Then you are sadly mistaken." The guards chuckled. Blaze felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Shoo, 'maid'" He mocked, "You're wasting my time." When she hesitated, the guard lowered his spear,

"Now." Blaze turned, clutching her fists to keep from burning the two guards to a crisp. She pretended to go back to where she came from, but instead ran behind the shed.

_Where did Sonic say there was that secret entrance? _She thought, then she remembered. She turned back toward the small marsh behind her and looked closer.

In the small hill behind the marsh was a small cave. Blaze remembered Sonic telling her about the history of the cave. He had said that it was an exit just in case there was a fire or something like that. Blaze sighed in defeat and, hiking up her skirts, waded into the marsh.

The marsh wasn't deep, but was extremely cold. The mud made squelching noises as she waded through it. As she made it to the cave, she crawled over bumps and crags until she made it to a staircase, cut roughly in the stone. Taking a deep breath, she began to climb.


End file.
